


Creative Burst

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not proof read whoops, Sleep Deprivation, canonverse, could be platonic or romantic whatever floats your boat (or ship in this case), food (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman’s been gone for a week on a burst of creative energy. Virgil goes to check on him to make sure he’s okay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Creative Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: “A nap’ll do me wonders.” With Prinxiety? Roman saying it?

Three sides were seated around a table at dinner time. Logan and Patton were engaged in a lively conversation, they seemed to be fine with the empty chair. The other one, picked at his food, and ate slowly, he was having a hard time taking his mind off the missing side.

“It’s been a while since Princey showed.” Virgil said, as he put his fork down on the side of his half finished plate. 

The other two sides looked over at him, he hadn’t spoken the entire meal, and had generally been quite quiet since Roman left, giving him no one to quip with.

“I guess,” Patton said slowly, and he glanced at Logan briefly as he continued, “But Virge this isn’t particularly unusual when Roman gets in the creative headspace.”

“Indeed Patton’s right,” Logan said. “If it’s any consolation Virgil, Patton has been leaving food outside his door which he’s been taking.” 

Patton nodded, “Yeah! At least he’s only been gone for two weeks so far, sometimes he leaves for months!” He said cheerfully.

Virgil’s heart sunk and he felt the blood drain from his face. “Months?”

Patton winced, “Ah- um I shouldn’t have said that.”

Logan sighed, as he shot Patton a look, before he turned to Virgil, and said, “I’m sure it won’t be nearly that long this time. Statistically speaking, that sort of creative burst of that length hasn’t happened since Thomas was a child. However one lasting a singular month would not be unheard of.”

Virgil nodded, “Sure, I guess that makes sense.” Virgil picked his fork back up and began playing with his food, “Just with him not being around and all, it just kinda feels like he’s ducked out.”

“Virgil-”

Virgil shrugged, “I know, I know. Princey wasn’t the one who ducked out, it was me.” He turned away from them to look at Roman’s empty chair and mumbled not loud enough for either of the others to hear. “But it’s not like he never thought about it.”

Logan cleared his throat and when Virgil looked over he was adjusting his tie, “Virgil, although this is quite different from ducking out, since Thomas is still experiencing his effects, I’m sure Roman wouldn’t mind if you checked in on him.”

Patton nodded, “Yeah! Maybe you could bring him his food in person? I’m sure he’d appreciate some human interaction!”

Virgil nodded, “yeah okay that’ll be cool.” Virgil took another bite of his food before standing up. “Um… I think I’m just gonna go check on him now. I’m not hungry.”

Patton frowned, but just said, “Okay Virge, the plates in the fridge. Say hi to Roman for me!”

Virgil nodded, as he stood up to grab Roman’s food. “Will do Pat.”

A few minutes later he was standing outside of Roman’s room, one hand holding a plate of luke-warm food he’d warmed up in the microwave, while the other held an elegantly carved door knocker in midair. 

_‘Here goes nothing.’_ Virgil thought before he brought the metal knocker down on the door.

“Come in?” Roman’s voice called from the other side. He sounded kind of annoyed, which made Virgil want to run away, but I put what stopped him was the gravelly, tired sound behind his voice, which set off a few alarms in Virgil’s head, but he pushed them away as he turned the door knob and pushed it open.

Roman was at his desk, hunched over a piece of paper scrawling something down frantically. He didn’t look up when Virgil entered. The first thing Virgil noticed was how disorganized his desk was compared to the rest of his room. There was a small stack of dirty dishes by his trash bin, but the bin itself was empty. In contrast to the side of the room Roman was currently occupying, Roman’s bed was extremely tidy.

Virgil cleared his throat and Roman glanced over, before immediately returning to whatever he was writing. “Oh Virgil, is there something I can do for you?”

Virgil shook his head and began to cautiously approach Roman, he wasn’t sure, but in that split second Roman was looking at him Virgil could swear he saw dark circles. “Nah Princey.” He said, and held up the plate of food, not that Roman was looking though. “I came to bring food, and Patton says ‘hi’. But you look like you could use something else.” 

Roman slammed down his pen, and swiveled his chair towards Virgil. Virgil instinctively took a step back and began to stare at Roman, who was sporting an unusual pair of dark circles. “What _are_ you talking about Vincent Van Gawk?” Roman snapped, “Get to the point or get out, I don’t need your distractions.”

Virgil set down the plate of food on a nearby bedside table before raising his hands in surrender, “Calm down Mr. Grouch. All I was saying is you look like you haven’t slept in days. It’s paying off though, honestly I’m a little jealous of those all natural circles you’ve got.” Virgil made himself sound as apathetic as possible. He didn’t care that Princey wasn’t sleeping. It wasn’t his business. 

_‘Liar!’_ A familiar voice hissed in the back of his head, and Virgil did his best not to react. Unfortunately his jaw didn’t get the same memo as the rest of his body, as it clenched slightly. Fortunately Roman wasn’t paying attention.

“I’m fine Darth Evader! I do this all the time. In like four days I’m gonna crash and be out for like a week.”

Virgil paused, “Wait what?”

Roman shrugged and said, “It's perfectly simple Katniss Ever-Telling-Thomas-He’s-Going-To-Fail.”

“That wasn’t even clev-”

“Anyway! I get a rush from Thomas, I work until I can’t, then I fall asleep for a week or two.” Roman gestured around, “I make enough to last him the two weeks without me, so don’t worry!”

“I’m not worried for Thomas.” Virgil said, as he slowly approached Roman, “I’m worried about you. This can’t feel good, I know what it’s like to be sleep deprived. You must be exhausted.”

Roman seemed surprised by the sincerity in Virgil’s words, he couldn’t find anything to say.

Virgil sighed, “Come on Princey,” He said gently. “How about a nap, just lie down for a few minutes.”

At the mention of sleep, Roman yawned as if he’d been repressing the idea that sleep existed. Roman’s eyes began to drop slightly, but as soon as they did Roman snapped himself back awake. “I don’t know.” He said, but Virgil could hear hesitation in his voice. “I need to finish this.”

“You’ll be more productive if you're not fighting sleep.” Virgil said. 

“I-” Roman sighed, “You know now that you mention it, a nap will do me wonders.”

“Yeah of course it will, you haven’t slept in days.” Virgil said, “Come on you can finish this up later.”

“Yeah sure.” Roman said, and he stood up and stretched. His back cracked loudly as he twisted from side to side, Virgil did his best not to wince, then Roman snapped his fingers and his outfit changed into his pajamas. 

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Okay yeah, well I guess I’m gonna go…” Virgil said, trailing off slowly.

Roman glanced over at him curiously, “You don’t have to.” He stated plainly. “I mean not to be a hypocrite or anything but you don’t exactly look well rested Sleeping Beauty.”

Virgil nodded, “Uh yeah duh,” he said. “That’s kinda my thing?”

Roman rolled his eyes, “Obviously the eyeshadow is your thing, but I’m talking about the major raccoon eyes you have even without the makeup. I mean eyeshadow can only hide the surface level stuff, I can see how puffy your eyes are from here,” Roman said as he gestured around himself.

“Oh.”

Roman shrugged, “You can do whatever you want, but nightmares are pretty uncommon in my room. Especially when I still have energy.”

Virgil nodded, “Uh sure I guess. Thanks.” Roman snapped his fingers and Virgil was in a purple silk pair of pajamas. Virgil jumped as the texture on his skin suddenly changed, “Ah! Give a side some warning geez.”

“Ah my apologies.” Roman said as he began to lie down, he quickly realized Virgil was just standing on the other side of the room not moving, and sat back up, “Are you going to get over here before I turn out the lights or can you only move under the cover of darkness?”

“Oh I’m coming.” Virgil said and quickly made his way to the other side of the bed. He lay down very stiffly on top of the blankets. 

Roman glanced over at him, “You can get _in_ the bed if you want,” he said before flicking the lights out with a flourish of his hand, and turning over to go to sleep.

“Thank you.” Virgil whispered into the darkness.

“Not a problem.” Roman said, “Thank you for getting me out of that chair.” He yawned, “I think I needed it.”

“Yeah. Anytime Princey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @thesentientmango


End file.
